


We Escaped, and so We Live

by ObsidiatheDragon



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Exorcists, F/M, Satan is not an ass, Successful escape from Asylum, strange sense of self-image
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidiatheDragon/pseuds/ObsidiatheDragon
Summary: I sat on the porch of our new home, looking out across the waves. I could see why humans did this, very peaceful. The white birds were annoying, but seeing her standing out ankle-deep in the water made up for it. She turned around and looked at me, smiling. ‘Yeah,’ I thought. ‘I can live here.’





	1. Miracle 1: Restoration

We came to the round-ceiling-door at the end of the tunnel. “If we’re going to escape…this seems to be the only route that leads outside. And only I can use this key.” Blow the hatch off, and we stepped outside into darkness.

We looked around; nothing. “Come on,” she whispered. We ran across the large open space (courtyard?) into the forest beyond. We were soon in the trees. _Koff_ , _koff_. “You okay?” she asked. “Yeah. Overexertion won’t be good for me, though.”

So, we set off at a nice easy pace, away from the horrors of the holy compound.

* * *

“Here we are!” It was a run-down house. “This is a run-down house.” “Yeah, but it’s on the seafront! It’s also far away from people and at a decent price! Besides!” she looked back, “I’m sure a strong, handsome demon-god like you could fix this up in no time!”

…

…

…

“One of these days I’m going to regret going along with you. You’ve already made me the…the…pack mule!” “Yeah, but I haven’t been feeling good!” True. Vomiting up breakfast every day for the past week of travel wasn’t an indicator of health. Sigh, look back at the house. Ignoring the rotting timber and broken windows, it was a nice house. Two stories tall, relatively big, covered-outdoor-sit-space (pavilion? porch?) facing the sea. “What’s that covered-outdoor-sit-space called?” “Hee, hee. It’s a porch.” Smile. “What was your other guess?” “A pavilion.” We walked to the house. “A porch is attached to a building. A pavilion is its own structure.” “Ah.”

She opened the door. “Anyone inside?” “No. There is a small greenman colony nearby and a hobgoblin pack farther away. And that halfling is still following us.” “Good to know. Thanks!” She stepped inside with creaking noises. She looked…troubled. Press up against her back, wrap arms around her midsection. “Yuri?” She sighed, and there was a hint of a sob in it. “Sorry, I was just told that this house was in better shape. I mean, we can’t _live_ here!” She gestured toward all the broken furniture in the room. Nothing had been left untouched, and nothing could be used except maybe as firewood.

**I was angry. I wanted to hurt whoever had _lied_ to Yuri. But anger wasn’t useful right now. I concentrated on my love for Yuri and used my rage. I picked Yuri up, took her outside, and set her on her feet in the front lawn. After setting down my pack, I pulled at my power, sending streams of _buddawnpetrichoryoungspringNEW_ at the house. It glowed BLUE, then faded into simple materials.**

**Blood. In m** eyes, mouth, lungs, dark, cough, falling.


	2. Miracle 1: Restoration - Recovery

Awake? Think so. Open eyes, blurry. Yuri to the side, sleeping peacefully. Time? Look, no clock. Sigh, roll onto back, thump head against pillow. “Mmgnh,” Yuri groaned. “What time is it?” “No clue. As far as I can tell, we have no clock. No light from outside though, so I’d guess either pretty early or really late.” She giggled and pushed herself up on one arm and seemed to be steeling herself for something. Gulp.

She looked at Σ with that _look_ in her eyes, the determined glance Σ loved so much. “You’ve been asleep for three days recovering for your restoration spell,” she said. Her tone wasn’t accusatory or angry, just worried. “Are you alright?” “Yeah, my vision’s still blurry but I’m not in much more pain that when we first arrived. By the way, how’s the house? Did you figure out whatever it was I did?”

She beamed, “It’s amazing! I’ve _no_ idea what you did, but it’s restored everything to a state that’s better than new! I’m calling it a restoration spell because I can’t tell what else to call it. But it restored everything and gave us utilities, so I’m happy!” “Utilities? Like running water and electricity? How did it give us those?” She frowned. “I’m not sure about electricity and internet connection, but our water seems to be taken from the ocean, put through what would equate to a massive array of filters but really is just a small ring of your fire, and when we’re done with it, it goes back through another fire-filter and into the ocean.” “Hmm. I’m hungry.” She flopped face-first back into her pillow. “And I’m tired,” her muffled voice called. “Make yourself a sandwich or something. The kitchen’s through the door opposite the stairs.”

“Okay.” Smile, kiss the top of her head, relish in her tiny giggle. Stand up, put covers back where they belong, walk out of room. Will spend time tomorrow looking at what Σ did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these chapters are so short. I think it fits the story, though. Expect lots more fluff in the future chapters!  
> Also, with Rinka's weird self-referrals that aren't auditory, I've decided that this Rinka will have a hard time admitting to himself about himself. I mean, Lucifer outright said that Rinka *is* all of creation, and how does one quantify that, especially with a human brain?   
> Also, the "weird-lookin' E" is the Greek letter sigma, and it is used in math as a summation symbol, adding up all that is calculated for. I thought it fit too.


	3. Miracle 1: Restoration - Child

Awake to the sounds of retching. Run to the bathroom, grab Yuri’s hair, keep it out of her face. Rub her back, murmur encouraging words, **silently suffer listening to her puking her guts out knowing that I can’t do a damn thing about it**.

Eventually it stopped, and she pulled herself together enough to gasp, “Salt water.” Confused, but run to the kitchen, dump salt into a glass and pour water over it. Bring it back to Yuri. She took it and swirled it around her mouth, gargled, and spat it out. She then stood up and flushed the toilet.

Take salt-water from her, set on counter. Hug her. “Are you all right? No, you’re not all right. Do you know what’s wrong and can I help?” She giggled faintly and turned her face towards mine. “I might know what’s wrong, but it’ll be a while before it goes away.” “What is it?” Desperate to know. “Rinka…” she trails off. “I think, I think that I’m pregnant.”

…!

…!

…!

“Rinka?” She seems worried.

“There is child inside you?” Astonished.

“Yes…” She seems even more worried.

Touch her stomach. Right now, within her was something, something alive and growing, that **I had helped create**. “When?” “When what?” “When will it be born? What will it be like? What’s it’s gender? Will it have one? Will it hurt you?” Look at her, concerned.

She smiles. “The morning sickness should go away by the first trimester. It should be about, mmh, seven months before the baby is born. The gender-parts are some of the last things grown, so we won’t know the gender until maybe the seventh month and even then, we would have had to go to a hospital.”

“ **Absolutely not**.”

Shock filled her eyes before being replaced with understanding. She put her hands on my arms, and said, “Section 13 was a testing facility and the things they did there were inhumane and cruel. It was not a hospital. Hospitals are places of healing, and they are there to help people.”

“Still, the Order could track us through a hospital. I’d rather not risk that.”

Shake head, smile. _Gently_ pick her up, carry her back to open area in bedroom, _gently_ swing her around in arms. “We’re gonna be parents!” Her giggles ring through the house, music to Σ ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, when is the next chapter going to come out? I NEED MORE BABY RIN AND EVEN MORE YURI.  
> Sorry the new chapter took so long. School and tennis are eating up most of my time. Comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not very long! Please tell me what you think and any suggestions for future chapters, they will be well appreciated.


End file.
